Jerry Mouse
Jeremy "Jerry" Adam Mouse is one of the two main protagonists of the animated tv series of Tom and Jerry. Created by William Hanna and Joseph Barbara, Jerry is a brown anthropomorphic mouse, who first appeared in the 1940 MGM animated short Puss Gets the Boot. Hanna gave the mouse's original name as "Jerry", while Barbara claimed the mouse went unnamed in his first appearance. He is Tom's arch-enemy and occasionally best friend. In the 1992 animated movie, Tom and Jerry: the Movie, Jerry is the main protagonist and is voiced by the late Dana Hill. History Tom & Jerry ''cartoons Jerry appeared in the first episode of Tom and Jerry. He was unnamed in the short but was known as "Jinx" and was less smart. However, In the second Tom and Jerry episode (A Midnight Snack), His name was turned into "Jerry". He mostly wins in most of the time, but sometimes gets outsmarted and Tom wins. In the episode The Milky Waif, he beats up Tom when he hurts Nibbles. ''Anchors Away ''and Dangerous When Wet'' Anchors Away Jerry appeared as a ruler of a kingdom where music is banned because he believes that he lacks talent, and Gene Kelly persuades the mouse into preforming a song-and-dance number with him. Tom briefly appears as a butler for Jerry. Dangerous When Wet In the film, Tom and Jerry did an underwater ballet with the main character, Katie Higgins. Tom and Jerry Kids In 1990, Jerry wears a red bow tie and is a more "childlike" version of himself. He appeared with Tom, who also is a childlike version of himself. Movies Tom and Jerry: The Movie Jerry was the main protagonist in the film ''Tom and Jerry: The Movie ''with Tom as the deuteragonist. Tom and Jerry started out as enemies, but upon meeting new friends Puggsy and Frankie a dog and flea respectively, the two try and start a form of friendship, but it's a rocky start. Jerry being imprisons by Tom in a flower pot to get food and Tom confronted by a gang of alley cats, upon fleeing he and Jerry, still not the best of friends yet, meet a little orphan girl named Robyn Starling who ran away. They accompany her back to her home, escorted by an officer and quickly after getting into a scuffle with the dog Ferdinand over food and finding out about Auntie Figg's evil plans, they are sent to a pound. They escape along with the other animals and reunite with Robyn, all of whom eventually end up at a carnival on an island. After the carnival owner, Captain Kiddie, sees the reward for Robyn, he attempts to hold her hostage, but they escape to Robyn's hideout where her father would be. Her father finds and rescues them as the house begins to burn. At the end of the movie they revert back to chasing and antagonizing each other heavily. In a series of direct to video or DVD releases following the original movie, Tom often served as a protagonist along with Jerry, though there were antagonistic tendencies between the two throughout most every one of the movies. Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring Jerry is a very naughty little mouse who causes all sorts of trouble for Tom (who is assigned by his young wizard owner Chip to guard the magic ring in his absence) when the magic ring gets stuck on his head. Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars Tom and Jerry start to chase each other from home to space station. Then they blast off to Mars to save earth with Peep. Tom and Jerry: The Fast and The Furry Tom and Jerry started off as they chase each other, but to drive a speed car to win the race. Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers Tom and Jerry started off as pirates to get the treasure from three pirate captains. Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale Jerry Mouse's wish for a chance to dance in a ballet on Christmas Eve magically comes true and gets whisked away into a magical enchanted holiday kingdom where he is welcomed with a nice Christmas dinner by the toys and he dances with a music box ballerina and he becomes happy as happy can be. But not for long, as his happiness ceases and his welcoming feast is rudely interrupted by a gang of alley cats, lead by Tom Cat who serves as the captain of the guards for the wicked and greedy King of the Cats. Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes Jerry started as a detective and has a crush on Miss Red. Tom and Jerry and The Wizard of Oz He and Tom live in Kansas with Dorothy Gale. Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse He serves as Robin Hood's little sidekick and messenger mouse. Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure He and Tom live with Jack and his Mother at a Storybook-themed amusement park. Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon He and Tom begin as childhood friends, or frenemies, growing up with an elf girl named Athena who raises them at a home for unwanted animals. Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest He and Tom are on a relaxing vacation when they encounter a boy named Johnny Quest. Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz He, Tom, Toto and Dorothy must return to Oz when the evil Gnome King takes over the land. Trivia * On very rare occasions, Jerry can be a true villain. * His name "Jerry" comes from his first name which is Jeremy. His middle name Adam, comes from the fact that he was Tom's very first rival since childhood. * Jerry does not appear in Castaras, but is mentioned by Tom many times. Category:Characters Category:Tom and Jerry characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Silent characters Category:Mice Category:Smartest Category:Geniuses Category:Heroes Category:Uncles Category:Rodents Category:Rivals Category:Cartoon characters Category:Warner Bros. characters